objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor of the Objects
''Survivor of the Objects ''aka SOTO is an object show made by plantsvszombiesfanatic. 12 contestants battle each other in challenges as contestants are eliminated and newcomers join in. Elimination Table Under Construction Contestants Remaining Contestants Blueberry Egg Lipstick Orange Softball Pencil Grip Notebook Phone iPad Eliminated Contestants Dodgeball (12th) Grenade (13th) Episodes Episode 1 Announcer: Hello and welcome to SOTO or Survivor of the Objects. Meet the contestants here! *No one shows up* Announcer: Oops, I meant, right there! *A single cameraman appears* Cameraman: Sir, they are over there. Announcer: Whatever, over there! Sakura: OMG, like, I hate dumb shows like these, cuz there like, so totally useless. Blueberry: Um, Sakura? Sakura: WHAT?! Blueberry: You're stepping on me. Grenade: Well, prepare to get CRUSHED! *Crushes and killes Blueberry* Sakura: Murderer! *Blueberry regenerates* Announcer: If you die, this machine will bring you back. Egg: ...Wait, is the spotlight on me? Lipstick: OMG, like, Duh! *Someone screams* Pencil: Help! I'm being abducted by someone! Phone: That's like, Pencil Grip. He like, tries to kidnap people, but he's a failure. Announcer: Well, anyway, let's start the challenge. The challenge is to stay on this balance beam. iPad: That's easy. *Falls* Sakura: Hah. *Notebook falls because he's really big like Spongy* Dodgeball: I'm gonna knock you all off! *Softball barely touches him and he falls* Softball: ...I did not mean to do that, but... Sakura: Eek! I'm slipping! Orange: Want me to help? Sakura: Duh! *Pulls her up and whirls around, accidently knocking everyone else off* Announcer: You two won and have immunity. Sakura: Wow! That was like, so quick. Announcer: You ALSO get to choose the three contestants that will go to the elimination round. Sakura: Ooo! Um... Announcer: Have you chosen? Sakura: Give me a nannosecond! *Nannosecond later* Announcer: What about now? Sakura: All right! Fine! How about Grenade! Grenade: WHAT?????!!!!! Sakura: And blueberry. Blueberry: What did I do? Orange: And Dodgeball. Who to eliminate? OUTDATED Dodgeball Grenade Blueberry Voting ended. Announcer: Welcome to Cake at Stake. Blueberry: I'm so nervous! Dodgeball: I'm gonna win this! Grenade: ARGH! The votes are in! Announcer: The first one safe with 0 votes is.....Blueberry! Blueberry: I love cake! SPLAT Announcer: Now we are at our bottom 2. Dodgeball: What?! Grenade: DEATH WILL COME!!!! Announcer: One of you had 0 votes. The other is ELIMINATED with 2 votes. Grenade: ARGH!!! Announcer: You have said ARGH 2 times already. Please stop. Grenade: ARGH!!! Announcer: Dodgeball is safe with 0 votes. Dodgeball: Yay-- SPLAT Grenade: ARGH!!! Announcer: GRENADE YOU ARE ELIMINATED *Grenade is blasted off to Sucker Sewer* Lipstick: OMG, like, that was so short. Episode 2 Sakura: Like, omg, ikr. Phone: Idk how it went like, so fast. Dodgeball: Hey, annoying girls. Sakura: Omg, you are SO annoying. Announcer: The next challenge is to-- Egg: Can't we rest? Strawberry: NO! Announcer: Strawberry, apologize. Sakura: What? I am NOT a kindergartner. Dodgeball: Oh? Strawberry: SHUT UP, YOU! Egg: Um... Strawberry: I'm sorry, okay?! Egg: Uh... Sakura: UGH. This is useless. Announcer: There is no challenge, today, actually. Pencil Grip: What? Really? iPad: Wow. Announcer: Everyone just has to vote for someone they hate. The two people with the most votes is out. VOTING TIME The votes are in! Announcer: Everyone is safe with 0 votes except for 3 people. Those people are... Lipstick, Sakura, and Dodgeball. Sakura: Omg, that means one or both of us is out, Lipstick! Announcer: And the last one safe with two votes is... Lipstick! SPLAT *Sakura and Dodgeball are eliminated, leaving Lipstick and Phone crying for Sakura* Episode 3 Sakura: Where are we? Dodgeball: How would I know? Grenade: ARGH! Sakura: That's your 188409363636th time saying that. Announcer: Welcome to Redemption Island. Here, one of you will rejoin the game. Sakura: Wow. *Later* Announcer: Contestants. We have two surprises. A new contestant is joining the game. His name is Magnifying Glass. Magnifying Glass: HI PEOPLES I LIKE PIE Pie: Eek! Pencil Grip: I don't think we're going to get along well, Magnifying Grass. Magnifying Glass: Actually, no mah name is Magnafang Gas. Wait, Magmafang Gas? Magnifying Gas? Announcer: And one of the eliminated contestants will rejoin. That person is... *Flashback* Announcer: The challenge is to die. Sakura: Oh, no, I'm not gonna commit suici-- *Falls off cliff* Announcer: Congrats. *Flashback End* Announcer: Sakura! Sakura: Yay! Now everyone is up for elimination like yesterday. However, only 1 person is eliminated. Announcer: The bottom 4 are Magnifying Grass, Sakura, Lipstick, Phone. *Shows Lipstick and Phone's Votes* Sakura: I'm in the bottom two again! Announcer: The person who is eliminated is... Sakura! Sakura: NO! Announcer: JK. Sakura: Phew! Magnifying Grass: AH! *Eliminated* Episode 4 Sakura: Let me get this straight. Not only do you NOT KNOW what the challenge is... But you didn't even know the episode was TODAY? Announcer: Yes. Sakura: ..... Announcer: I know. Bake me cookies. *Baking Time* Blueberry: So, I just take this and... Oh. These are crap. Sakura: Lalala... Blueberry: Her's are perfect! Here's my chance to trade cookies. Sakura: What are you like, doing? Blueberry: Um... Nothing. (Just stealing your cookies and replacing it with the crappiest cookies in the world) Sakura: Riiiiight. Pencil Grip: Hmm... Does this smell good? Notebook: I'm too fat to smell. Pencil Grip: Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. Just smell. Notebook: It smells terrible. Pencil Grip: Okay, you are officially fat. Announcer: Time's up! The worst three bakers go to the elimination. Sakura, your cookies suck. Sakura: What?! This isn't mine! Announcer: And Blueberry has great cookies! Sakura: THOSE ARE MY COOKIES YOU IDIOT! Blueberry: Uh-- Sakura: STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID Announcer: Then I guess you two are both up for elimination. Pencil Grip: Doesn't mine smell good? Announcer: It smells terrible. Pencil Grip: Okay, you are officially fat. Announcer: I'm not even the fat one. Pencil Grip: Oh wait, yeah, that was Notebook who was fat. Sakura: You mean yourself? Pencil Grip: Yes--WAIT WHAT?! Announcer: Pencil Grip is UFE. Sakura: What does that mean? Announcer: Up for elimination. Sakura: Oh yay! Blueberry: (I've rigged the game so many times, and yet I failed today?) Sakura: YOU RIGGED THE GAME?! Announcer: What? That is +1 vote to your vote count. Blueberry: Oh, no! Sakura: OMG, you stupid jerk! Who to eliminate? Pencil Grip Sakura Blueberry